The Pokémon Highschool Chronicles: The Invasion
by winonabcd
Summary: A new girl arrives in Kanto's famous Pokemon Academy. And somehow, this girl's arrival has brought a dangerous fate to the school. *Includes Pearlshipping / Contestshipping ; written in different POVs
1. Arrival

**Ash's POV**

Wanna know one thing I hate? School. I wonder why that thing ever exists anyways. All you do there is listening to the teacher babbling on and on about something so boring you could fall asleep. But the only good thing about school is that you get to meet your buds. And you're allowed to bring your Pokémon to school, in one condition. You only bring one, and that has to be your partner Pokémon. I'm totally cool with that.

Anyways, I'm late. School started 45 minutes ago, and I'm barely halfway there. My house is more than 3 blocks away, and I'm not that much of a runner. OK, fine. I MAY be the fastest in class, but seriously, I can't even get to school on time.

When I finally arrived in Science Class, I saw a new girl. She had gorgeous midnight blue hair, crystal clear, sparkling blue eyes and a smile that will totally make your heart melt. Suddenly, Professor Rowan, the strictest professor at school, interrupted my thoughts. "Mr. Ketchum, can you explain why you're late?" He asked sternly.

I searched for an excuse. I heard a couple ooh's and aah's from the girls. I just hate it when you're one of the popular kids. "I didn't have a ride," I finally answered.

This was technically true, and to proof it, I was sweating all over. From the corner of my eye, I see the new girl watching this whole commotion with curiosity.

"And why didn't you have a ride?" Seriously. This guy is making this whole "make-an-excuse" process a lot harder.

"My mom left the house really early to get to work, 'cause she had something important to do," I lied.

Figures he didn't buy it. "I will see you in detention."

**Dawn's POV**

Wow. That was totally bizarre. I'm new here, and I already got to see a drama. Well, it wasn't that much of a drama. But there's that to not down.

_Class: Science_

_Teacher: Professor Rowan_

_Notes on teacher: Very Strict. Don't want to be late._

_Reasons for notes: He'll send you to detention._

I noticed the boy who was called "Mr. Ketchum" peering at my notes on Professor Rowan. I quickly closed my notebook and start to scribble in my science notebook instead.

"Now we will be having a Pokémon's battle attacks as a topic next lesson, so I expect you to bring your partner Pokémon next time we meet. That is all," Prof. Rowan briefly concluded, just as the bell rang. I quickly walked out of the class, when I bumped into a brunette.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

The brunette just giggled. "That's alright. But better watch out where you're going next time!" she warned, her eyes twinkling. "I'm May."

I shook her hand. "Dawn. Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?" I asked. I think I've seen her. Definitely. But where?

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Suddenly, it hit me. "You're a coordinator, aren't you? I think I've read an article about you in a trainer magazine! You're the one they call "The Hoenn Princess", or something like that right?"

She looked surprised, but quickly blushed slightly. "Yeah. Then you must be a coordinator as well."

"Yeah," I said, though I wasn't really looking at her. I was looking at "Mr. Ketchum" pass by. May noticed this.

"I see you're interested in Ash," she said slyly. I blushed.

"He's in your science class, huh?" She asked, looking at my schedule, which I was holding in my hand. Getting redder.

"Seems to me he likes you too," she said, watching "Mr. Ketchum" or Ash turn around and look at me. Now I was red.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she winked. I sighed. "Let's go. I wanna introduce you to my friends."


	2. Old and New

**May's POV**

This girl is something new. It's very rare to see Ash like a girl, which technically is never. That means this girl's special. There's something in her that he sees that other people don't see. Plus, she's ton of fun. That's an extra.

I walked over to my friends who are sitting on a circular bench that's surrounding the tree. You get the picture, right? I walked over to Zoey, Misty and Leona.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them.

Misty came running to me. "I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, hugging me.

Zoey laughed. "But it's only been the weekend Misty. You can't _keep missing her_."

Misty lets go of me and frowns, then mumbled something like, "Show-off."

I looked at Leona, who was staring at Dawn. Then I looked at Dawn, who was staring back at her.

"No way! Leona? What are you doing here?" Dawn exclaimed from beside me.

Leona shook her head in disbelief. "Me? What are you doing here, Dawn?"

"Mom transferred me to Kanto when she heard that Professor Rowan was going to teach here for a couple years. Then she heard it's one of the best schools in the world, so that's how I got here. How about you? The last time I've seen you was at your parent's resort back in Sinnoh!" Dawn explained. _Wow. Small world, _I thought to myself.

"My mom thought I needed to learn to be a better breeder and sent me here. Who knew that we'll meet here?" she laughed.

Apart from me, Dawn and Leona, the others looked confused.

Zoey was the first to speak up. "Wait, you're from Sinnoh? I'm from Sinnoh too!"

"Hey! You're that coordinator who's always appearing in 'Sinnoh Now!'" Dawn exclaimed, clapping her hands to celebrate her new discovery.

Zoey nodded, a little shy. "Thanks for the praise." Suddenly, Zoey's eyes widened. "You're Johanna Berlitz's daughter! The daughter of the famous top coordinator!"

Dawn laughed. "Yeah. I'm Dawn, nice to meet you all."

Misty, who finally had the courage to speak, replied, "I'm Misty."

"Zoey," Zoey replied clearly.

**Dawn's POV**

It's nice to finally meet some old and new friends at this completely bizarre school. Suddenly, someone sneaked up from behind and said, "It's been a long time, hasn't it, _Dee Dee_?"

"KENNY!" I practically screamed, turning around s l o w l y. But unlike my old school, nobody stared and watched you go wild until the principal comes. Instead, everyone actually doesn't care.

"So you still hate that name, huh, _Dee Dee_?" Kenny mocked.

"Drop that already Kenny. You know she hates it," Leona said, coming to my defense.

"But you're the one who came up with the second part. Isn't that right, _Dee Dee_?" Kenny mocked again.

I was furious. May, Misty and Zoey watched this commotion, basically not understanding a thing. "Seriously, Kenny, if only I could choke you, I would!"

"Then why don't you give it a shot, _Dee Dee_?"

Suddenly, Ash, a green haired guy, a dark haired guy wearing a green tee and a blonde guy joined Kenny.

"What ARE you doing Kenny?" Ash asked, looking at me.

"I was just telling _Dee Dee_ here that her nickname actually suits her," he mocked.

This time I was furious. "SERIOUSLY KENNY! JUST DROP IT, WILL YOU?"

But Kenny didn't have enough. "It wasn't my fault that Minun and Plusle… and then…" he trailed off, hiding sniggers.

Leona, who couldn't stand the humorous flashback that suddenly popped in her head , bursts into fits of laughter. Kenny joined in less than a second after that.

I sighed. This is getting nowhere.

Ash appeared next to me. "What are they laughing about?" he whispered, staring at Leona and Kenny rolling on the floor laughing.

"We were best friends back in Kindergarten, until now. And then…" I trailed off, 'cause they're laughing harder now.

**Kenny's POV**

Seriously! Dawn gotta lighten up a bit. It was just a joke! Finally I decided that it has to stop, at least for now. "Sorry Dee," I said.

She sighed. "Fine. But don't do that again!"

All I do is grin. "Anyways, these are my buds, Ash, Drew, Tracey and Barry," I pointed to them one by one. She looked at each one with curiosity, and then giggled.

"I didn't know there were going to be lots of people from Twinleaf Town here," she said.

Leona was confused. "Huh? What'd you mean?"

Dawn pointed to Barry. "You're the one who likes to karaoke in the Twinleaf Town Festival, right?"

Barry looked shocked. "How… how did you know? I never told anyone I come from Twinleaf besides to Kenny! Did he tell you?" he said, looking angry with me.

"No. My mom's Johanna Berlitz. You know, the-" Dawn began.

"-the famous top coordinator and the planner of the Twinleaf Town Festival!" he grabbed Dawn's hand and started to shake it furiously up and down. "That is so cool! You get to try out all the food before they're sold, right? And you get to play all the games, and sing along to the songs and even have pre-battles! You're so lucky!"

All Dawn replied was a "hehe". Then Barry continued, "My dad's the owner of the Battle Tower, and completely unbeatable! If you wanna beat him, you'll need to be able to beat me first! He's..."

Nobody listened to Barry after that. We all just hurried to class.


	3. The Attack

**Ash's POV**

Dawn's amazing. I know, I know. It has only been two weeks, and I'm already completely in love with her. What do people say? Oh yeah. You need to have at least a 4 months crush to be utterly in love with someone. Maybe that doesn't really work with the way I feel for Dawn. Marina, the girl I used to have a crush on, wasn't like this. I got over the crush 2 days after I developed a crush on her. But that's a different story.

Suddenly, I heard a voice beside me. "Dude, you OK?"

I looked at Drew, who offered me a ride to school so that I won't get any more detentions for the rest of the week. Mom grounded me for getting detention, and she'll ground me again if I get another detention. "Yeah, yeah. I'm cool," I simply replied.

"So what'd you think about the new girl Dawn?" Drew asked me. _No way. I'll kill you if you like her. She's MINE_, I thought to myself.

"OK. I guess," I shrugged.

"May's really nice to show her around."

"I guess."

"Who do you think is better at battling? May or Dawn?"

"We haven't even seen Dawn battle."

"I think May's better." _You're ignoring my comments, aren't you?_

"Sure whatev." Suddenly it hit me like thunderbolt. OK, well maybe I WAS literally hit by a thunderbolt 'cause I accidentally stepped on Pikachu's tail, but you get the idea.

"You like May!" I screamed!

Drew slapped his hand over my mouth. "Don't scream it out loud! We're already at school!"

I grinned. "Sorry, man. Didn't notice that."

He just shook his head and went out of the car.

**Dawn's POV**

I've been here for two weeks already, but I still get lost quite a lot. Once, I was heading to English and I accidentally landed in Math. Whoops.

Luckily, I had Kenny to help me. We have the same class next, which was Coordinator Skills, since we're both coordinator.

I sighed at the fact that I won't be seeing Ash during that class. He takes Battling Skills. Kenny looked at me when he heard me sigh.

"What's wrong Dawn? Your mom ground you again?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't get grounded _that _often Kenny. I just don't like the fact that Leona, you and I are separated into two different classes," I lied. Well, at least for the second part.

Kenny just laughed. "THAT'S your excuse? You haven't seen Leona in ages and you miss her just 'cause she's taking Breeding Skills? Come on, even I'm _that_ stupid," he said, emphasizing the word _that_ just like I did.

"Fine. But if you wanna know, you'll have to guess. I'll only answer yes or no."

"Your mom grounded you."

"NO!"

"Geez! You don't need to be THAT loud."

"Sorry."

"May's sick?"

"She's going to be late. She just sent me a text."

"You want me to call you _Dee Dee_ again?"

"NO!"

"OK! Geez. You wish one of my friends are around?"

"Yeah." Blush.

"Barry!"

"WHAT?"

"I'll take that as a no. Tracey?"

I shook my head.

"Drew?"

"Nope."

"Then that leaves Ash."

Blush again.

"So you like Ash?"

Pink.

"Ooh. Dawn has a crush. Never seen that one before."

I punched him before going reddish-pink.

He grabbed my schedule from my hand (I was still having trouble to remember it) and checked my next lesson. "Ooh… you and Ash both got '_Chemistry_' next…"

"And how would _you_ know?" I asked, curious about how he knows that Ash and I will both have Chemistry _and_ "Chemistry" next.

"For Chemistry, I memorize each one of my buds' schedules 'cause the can never remember it. Except Tracey."

I understood that reason.

"And for _'Chemistry'_…"

Blushing red.

"He told me he likes you last week.

"Re-re-really?" I stammered. I was excited but nervous as well.

"He nodded. But don't tell him I told you," he said, grinning mischievously. Even with that grin, I believed him. I ran towards the class, with Kenny shouting, "Wait for me!" behind me.

**Drew's POV**

Dawn's pretty good. But May's even cooler. Well, that was my opinion. Whenever I asked Dawn question about a combination that would look amazing (just to impress May) she would just mumble a couple of words. And when I asked her again. She gets paranoid. Wonder what her problem was.

During lunch that afternoon, Kenny asked us guys if the girls could sit with us. I said yes right away. Tracey was cool with it, Barry kept babbling on and on about his dad (he talked non-stop about his dad ever since he met Dawn, and now it's starting to bore me) and Ash stopped to think for a minute before saying yes. Usually, he would've been the first to shout "NO!"

Anyways, the girls sat with us and May sat directly across me and next to Dawn. Dawn was sitting across Ash, who was sitting next to me. Dawn was also sitting next to Kenny, and Kenny next to Leona, and Leona next to Barry. Across Barry was Misty, and next to her was Tracey, and next to him was Zoey, next to her was Ash. You get the picture right?

Ash kept staring at Dawn for some reason, and Dawn kept getting angry at Kenny for calling her _Dee Dee_. I still wonder what that word means. When I asked her, she slapped her hand over Kenny's and Leona's mouths and would snap that it was none of my business. May whispered to me about a painful childhood memory, and should never mention of it. So I never mentioned it again.

Sometimes, I don't know if I hallucinating or not but, I could see May staring and giggle at me from the corner of my eye. That was cute.

"So hey, guess what I've heard," Zoe said, ignoring Barry. "They finished building the dorms on campus, and we could all move in today!"

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed. "No more detentions for being late!"

We all laughed. Barry was still talking about his dad. I wonder if he even heard the cool news. Finally, Barry stopped talking about his dad and muttered something about couple of Raichus attacking the school. I turned around and found 10 Raichus and an Onix attacking the school. It turns out they have made and a giant hole in the wall and are now attacking. Their eyes were red.

Suddenly, I heard Ash say, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

But the Raichus used Thunderbolt as well, and let's just say that Pikachu got hit bad, 'cause, well, 10 Thunderbolts are stronger than just one.

"Oh no! Pikachu!" Ash said, rushing towards Pikachu who collapsed several feet from us. But one of the Raichus used Thunderbolt again, causing a huge "fire wall" to appear and made it impossible for Ash to reach Pikachu. Then I heard a brave shout.

"Piplup, Hydro Pump!"

A tiny, but strong, Piplup appeared, and shot a really strong water gun at the flames. Everyone turned to face Dawn who was battling courageously.

"Now Piplup, use Whirlpool!"

Piplup shot a giant whirpool, but a Raichus Thunderbolt quickly tore it apart.

"May, Drew, Kenny, Zoey, I need a few combinations for distractions," she said, turning to us.

I nodded, then threw up my Poké Ball. "Roselia, let's go! Petal Dance!"

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

"Glameow, Shadow Claw!"

"Prinplup, use Metal Claw to help Glameow gain a little boost!"

The battle continued like that for a while until…


	4. Legends' Trouble

**Ash's POV**

The next thing I knew, I was flying across the cafeteria, hitting almost everything that comes in my way. Which, yes, includes tables, chairs, food and drinks. Even though my back hurt so much, I didn't care. I tried to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. _I'm not dead, am I? _I thought silently. _No, if I _am _dead, I don't think I can even think, _I thought, thinking about how silly my thought was.

Suddenly, everything came flooding right back.

_-Flashback-_

_I was trying to reach Pikachu, who was lying unconscious and helpless on the floor. Combinations flew everywhere. "Dawn, try to aim better! I can't reach Pikachu!" I yelled angrily and her._

"_Sorry!" Dawn replied apologetically, though I can sense a hint of pain in her voice._

_I tried to reach Pikachu once more. I was almost there. "Keep them away a little longer!"_

_Unfortunately, a Raichu caught me, and started to say something to the Onix, who got REAL mad. It used Iron Tail on me, and 3 of the Raichus used Volt Tackle and the rest just use a regular Thunderbolt. Then suddenly, everything went blank._

_-End of Flashback-_

Suddenly, I heard a voice panicking next to me. "Ash! Ash! You HAVE to wake up now!"

I recognized that voice. A sweet, enchanting voice. "Dawn?" I muttered, opening my eyes slowly.

She hugged me. "You're alive!" Suddenly her expression changed from relieved to scared. "A-Ash, we-we got t-to get you out of h-here f-fast…" she said, taking my hand and pulling me up.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, sounding dumb.

Suddenly, I heard Drew shout. "Everybody, RUN!"

The next thing I knew, Dawn was holding on to me, running for both _our_ lives. I looked around, searching for the cause of this escape.

"Dawn, w-what (puff) a-are w-we (puff) r-running away from?" I asked, completely out of breath.

"How did they get here?" Dawn said, shocked. "Their area is only as big as the Sinnoh region! They couldn't have flown all the way to Kanto, could they? But that would be impossible!"

I was utterly confused. Barry, Kenny and Leona were now ahead of us. "Quick, in here!" Kenny yelled to all of us.

We rushed inside a door. I had no idea how this would help, 'cause those Pokémon pretty much busted the wall. Dawn let go of my arm, and mumbled something. I looked around. It was dark and bright at the same time. The walls were made of some kind of metal, and you could actually feel an aura protecting you. Dawn started to touch the walls, then turned to Kenny.

"How'd this get here?" she asked, confused.

"They built it. It's not as safe as the original one in Sinnoh, but it'll do," he replied, touching the walls. "Besides, I don't think Dialga and Palkia will be able to bust these walls."

"But they're made out of the Black Orb, right?" I heard Leona ask.

"Of course," a voice in the darkness said.

Drew, Barry, Tracey, Misty, May and Zoe appeared next to me.

"W-who's that?" May asked, getting closer to Drew, who seemed to like the closeness.

"Don't worry kids, it's just me," Professor Rowan said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh great, it's the Prof. of Torture," I whispered to Dawn, who paid no attention.

She stepped forward, shaking with fear, but asked bravely, "Why are Dialga and Palkia here, Prof.?" She asked. "They couldn't have flown out of their borders, or even out of their worlds, can they? Does this have anything to do with Arceus? Did-"

Prof. R laughed. When did _that _old guy laugh? "Don't ask to many questions, girl. I remember the time when I first gave you your Piplup!" He said, with a big booming (and echoing) laugh.

Wait. Did Prof. Torture say he met Dawn before? He gave Dawn her first Pokémon? This is freaky. I looked at Dawn who was standing next to me. She was blushing, hard. It was always cute.

"Let's start with your first question. It did seem that Dialga and Palkia flew out of their borders, technically their worlds, and flew to Sinnoh. Somehow it seemed as if something was missing in Sinnoh, so they must have decided to come here, to Kanto to search for it," Prof. R explained, stroking his chin.

"But if something is missing, we must return it back, right?" May asked, putting on a red snow coat. Only then did I realize that it was getting pretty cold.

Prof. R tossed me a coat. "Yes, but first we must figure out what is missing. This room is a replica of the room that was specially built for protection against legendary Pokémon like Dialga and Palkia in Sinnoh. But both the rooms were also built for special research," He said walking over to a bunch of weird looking computers.

"Now, why don't you kids go and make yourself a cup of hot coco while I figure out why Dialga and Palkia are on a rage," he said, pointing to a small kitchen like place. Well, at least we'll be warmer.

**Dawn's POV**

I grabbed the kettle and started pouring in some water. When Prof. Rowan told us that something was missing, I knew what it was. After all, being best friends and look-alike of one of the princesses in the Sinnoh region meant that while the two of us were hanging out, her private tutors would show up and tutor her. But I was always around, so her tutors sort of tutor me as well.

Anyways, before I left Sinnoh, she gave me a necklace. It was a gold necklace with dark blue amethyst and was rumored to be one of Sinnoh's legendary treasures. It was the symbol of Sinnoh, and resembles the existence of Dialga. My friend has the other one, the exact same necklace, only with a dark pink rose quartz. It symbolizes Palkia. The two gems are the secret to keeping both Pokémon in their worlds. I have my necklace in my dorm, and my friend has the other. But she's all the way in Sinnoh! So how can Palkia be here?

"Dawn! You're overflowing the kettle with water!" May shrieked next to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Whoops. You know me, klutz," I grinned nervously. Luckily, May bought it.

Unfortunately, Kenny and Leona didn't buy that. "Klutz? You were always the careful one!" Leona protested.

"Yeah, but so much has changed over the years," I said, shrugging.

Kenny studied me for a while, but then headed over to Barry. I sighed. That was close.

"Children, come here," Prof. Rowan said, motioning us to come closer.

May and I shared a look, but headed over anyways. "This can't be good," May whispered.

"I have researched the two Pokémon, and found a clue. I couldn't believe I didn't think about this before. Children, I introduce you, the gems of Sinnoh," Prof. Rowan said, showing us picture of the two gems, in non-necklace form. "These two gems are protected by a princess in Sinnoh for many years. However one day, someone stole the gems, causing Dialga and Palkia to go bizarre. Once the gems were back in the princess's hands, they were made into necklaces. Here it says, 'May the necklaces be held by two best friends, by then history shall never bend. Sealing the legendary Pokémon in their worlds, the history shall never be impearled.'"

"So basically, two girls has been keeping the necklaces ever since?" Leona asked.

Prof. Rowan nodded. "And it seemed that one of them isn't in the region anymore. The only way to fix this problem is to find this girl and restore the gem."

"But Professor, if both Palkia and Dialga are here, shouldn't we search for both gems?" Ash asked. Wow. He's paying attention.

"Yes. And if _both_ Dialga and Palkia are in Kanto, then I think this region would be the first place to look."


	5. World Saved  or so It Seemed

**May's POV**

Dawn's freaking out. I can read her expression. But no one seemed to notice. Well, except Ash. He's been staring at her the whole time since we were here.

"And I found this information as well," Prof. Rowan said, showing us an article from last year's _Sinnoh Weekly_. It shows a picture of two identical girls. Everyone looked at Dawn. Dawn stared at the ground, looking guilty and scared as well.

I stared at the picture again. One of the girls was wearing a beautiful white gown and a tiara. The other was wearing a black top and a black miniskirt. The both looked identical, if it wasn't for the fact that one had her hair in a ponytail and a tiara. The headline said 'Princess Silena Identified'.

Prof. Rowan wanted to say more, but suddenly, there was shrieking just outside.

"No way! Silena!" Dawn shouted, rushing towards the door.

I ran after her, but Prof. Rowan held me back. He shook his head.

Everyone was shocked. But Ash was most shocked. "Dawn caused this problem?" he asked quietly, hardly believing it.

"I'm afraid so," Prof. Rowan said.

Suddenly, the door went shut with a BANG! Dawn and her identical friend appeared. The princess was wearing a yellow tank and beige-colored shorts. She wore brown boots and a shot green scarf around her neck. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and on her hair were sunglasses instead. Around her neck was a necklace with a dark pink rose quartz. The necklace didn't really match the outfit though.

Then suddenly, Dawn dropped on the floor. Ash was the first to appear by her side. The rest of us appeared a little later. Silena burst into tears.

"I knew I shouldn't have sneaked into Dawn's house and hid the necklace in her suitcase!" she cried, breaking down next to Dawn.

Prof. Rowan held out his hand, and Silena took it. She stood back up, and stared at Dawn.

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Prof. Rowan asked, politely. Wish he were like that with us.

Even though Silena looked exactly like Dawn, Ash didn't give the slightest interest in her. But he did look at her with an angry expression.

"The minute I hear Dawn was leaving Sinnoh, I knew I couldn't bare to share the necklaces with a different friend. I insisted that she should take it with her, but she told me if she did, Kanto would be in danger. But I didn't let that stop me. As soon as she left my palace and took the next train to Sandgem Town, I went and got into my private jet and flew to Twinleaf. I waited until it was night, and then sneaked into her house. I found her suitcase and hid Dialga's necklace inside. But once she left the home grounds, things went bizarre. Dialga started attacking the place. So I decided to fly to Kanto myself. I brought Palkia's necklace with me for good luck. I traveled Kanto for days, searching for this school. A week ago, I got a call from my adviser, saying that Palkia's on the loose. I knew if I didn't find Dawn soon, all of Sinnoh and Kanto would be in danger. And I knew that Palkia and Dialga would follow the scent of their gems and come to Kanto, searching for us. Just today, I found the school, but got lost on campus. And then I heard shrieking coming from the main building. So I hurried there, and found myself face to face with the two legends. But Dawn suddenly appeared out of nowhere, covering me from Dialga's 'Roar of Time'. Then…" Silena explained, suddenly bursting into more tears.

"You hurt her!" Ash yelled, giving Silena a cold look. Drew, Tracey and Barry held him back, while Kenny checked Dawn's temperature.

Silena didn't even look at Ash. "I'm sorry, I knew it was wrong," she said.

"Well, too late! She's probably gone by now!" Ash yelled again.

"Kenny, I think we're gonna need your help!" Drew said, trying to hold Ash back.

Kenny stood up and helped hold him back. I took the thermometer and checked. "98.6. She's fine," I reassured Ash. "She'll probably be awake in a while."

Ash calmed down and all the boys let go of her.

Silena wiped her tears. "I need to set things right. Anyone knows where her dorm is?"

"Uh, yeah. She shares a room with me," Misty said.

"Cool," Silena said, grabbing Misty's hand and heads toward the door.

"I better follow her," Tracey said.

**Tracey's POV**

This girl sure can run. She's running faster than Misty, who's on the track and field team! If we turn around and slowed down, Dialga and Palkia would've smashed us to bits.

"Silena! Can't you slow down?" I screamed at her, panting, out of breath.

"If we slow down, the legends will surely kill us!" Silena said, panting as well. "I'm going to use every single strength in me to get that gem! You should too!"

I ran faster. Finally, we reached Misty's and Dawn's room. "Misty, Tracey, stay guard. I'll go search for her necklace.

Somehow, Dialga and Palkia decided not to show up, so when Silena found the necklace, we were able to run away from the dorm pretty fast. But unfortunately, Dialga and Palkia sensed their gems, and found us.

"What are we supposed to do?" Misty cried.

"Only one thing to do. Quick, you two get back in the school, I'll find my jet and fly back to Sinnoh," Silena said, taking off her necklace and placing it in her bag.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Misty's hand.

Suddenly, Palkia used Spacial Rend, aiming for Silena. Silena threw a Poké ball in the air. "Togekiss, your time to shine!"

A Togekiss appeared in the sky. "Quick, counter that Spacial Rend with Air Slash!"

Togekiss sent a powerful Air Slash, making the Spacial Rend miss. Silena ran as fast as she could with Togekiss flying right behind her. Dialga and Palkia ignored Misty and me. Dialga didn't seem amused by this, and used Ancient Power.

Silena didn't see this coming. It might be too late, and she would be a goner.

Suddenly, a brave shout rang out, "Piplup, Whirlpool!"

We all turned around to see Dawn, Ash, May and Drew. "Where are Zoe, Leona and Kenny?" Misty asked nervously.

"They're helping Prof. Rowan!" Dawn shouted. Her voice was loud.

Silena was almost out of campus. But Palkia wasn't going to give up. It came closer, then used Dragonbreath, missing Silena. But the rang did throw her further away from the exit, and hurt her pretty bad.

Togekiss sensed her trainer hurt, and flew to the rescue. Silena grabbed hold of Togekiss's back and climbed on. Dialga and Palkia didn't like the looks of this, and prepared to unleash their attacks at the same time.

"Hurry Silena! The worst is yet to come!" Dawn shouted.

Too late, the legends unleashed Roar of Time and Spacial Rend at the same time.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. But Pikachu's Thunderbolt wasn't strong enough, and the unleashed attacks hit Silena's position.

"Silena!" Dawn cried. Ash hugged her.

"Uh, guys, am I seeing things?" Drew said.

May looked up. "Dawn! They escaped!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Dawn looked up. So did Ash, who was still hugging her. I guess I had a confused look on my face, 'cause Misty giggled and pointed to the sky.

'They'll be back in Sinnoh in no time. And then Palkia and Dialga will return to their worlds," Dawn said, smiling.


	6. Happily Ever After!

**Dawn's POV**

I'm glad things are back to normal. All the damage Dialga and Palkia made has been repaired. Silena found another friend to help her guard the gems. I don't mind her having another best friend really. At least Sinnoh will now be safe. No one was mad that I didn't mention about the necklace earlier, so they can ship it back to Sinnoh. The only thing that changed was history, both in Sinnoh _and _Kanto. And probably the fact that all ten of us had an interesting adventure here at school.

The coolest and most romantic thing ever that happened afterwards was Drew asking May out! May was so happy, she hugged me, choking me to death! Now, May and Drew are always together. It's so sweet.

Ash and I have also been hanging out. He sometimes takes me to ice parlors on weekends, when we're allowed to go off campus. He's really sweet. Pikachu is also starting to like me. He and Piplup together are a chaotic pair. Once, while Ash and I went on a cruise ship, they drove the ship the wrong way, causing the ship to head for some rocks. Luckily, the captain took care of that.

Anyways, the bell just rang, which means another weekend to look forward to. Ash appeared outside of the door, waiting for me.

"Hey," he said, taking some of my books.

"Thanks," I said, adjusting the rest of my books.

"So, you wanna grab some ice cream tomorrow, or ruin another cruise ship?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"How 'bout both?" I said, giggling.

"Sure, meet you at the fountain at ten tomorrow!" he said, after helping me shove my books in my locker. I sighed a happy sigh, grabbed my bag, stuff my homework inside, and ran towards my dorm. It's all good, right?

* * *

**Don't miss the next Pokémon Highschool Chronicles: The Case! Hoped you guys liked my fanfic, and I hope you will like the next one as well. See you later :)**


End file.
